


Take Me To Church

by cissablack



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Leather Kink, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, a weak excuse for porn, lesbian feminist vagina!, sort of world building but not really?, women should be in charge of EVERYTHING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissablack/pseuds/cissablack
Summary: Lilith visits Zelda at the Church.[major spoilers for season two finale]





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three part fic written for my friend Tammy as a gift for her graduation. First part is build up, the rest is smut.  
> There is no beta for this which means lots of grammar mistakes hehe. Title from Hozier song, though we are talking of different Churches.

Zelda was walking around the Church, inspecting every detail, making final touches before  _ she  _ arrived. Zelda had spent weeks building and decorating, and it was not easy to do when she had an entire coven to bring back to its feet. But they had a new Queen of Hell to worship and Zelda would rather work herself exhaustion than let the coven worship their Queen in a place built by men for a man. So she had walked around their old church with a gasoline bottle in one hand, smiling as the the last drops of the liquid spilled down the arch that she married Faustus under, and lighted a cigarette. She stood outside, closing her eyes and listening to the animals of the forest coming to watch their High Priestess built anew. She took one last inhale from her cigarette then threw it towards the church that once was as she smiled to the sky and whispered “Praise Lilith.”

 

She built the new church mostly by herself with the help of Sabrina, Dorcas and Agatha, while Melvin and Elspeth helped Hilda to work on the area around the church. Zelda wanted magical plants that lead to their new place of worship, she wanted trees to hum with power that protected the animals of the night, she wanted them to show respect to the forest and the land that lifted them up and gain its protection in return. And the forest did listen. Trees did hum and animals whispered their praises to Lilith and her new High Priestess. They swore protection to their Queen and all her believers. They sang songs in her name that Zelda did not understand but she felt her power rising with every melody that echoed in the forest. Lilith never appointed her as the High Priestess but Zelda felt her Queen’s approval with every breath she took. Slowly, but steadily, from her toes to the ends of her hair, magic travelled stronger, tickling her skin, making her blood run hot.

 

_ I shall visit you and the Church you built in my name tomorrow _ , a voice Zelda knew by heart whispered in the middle of the night. All Zelda could say was a faint  _ Yes  _ to her empty room.

 

Lilith did not tell Zelda when she would visit so she went to the Church when darkness started to set around Greendale and waited under the stone sign above the door that said “Church of Lilith” in Latin. Zelda probably should’ve guessed that Lilith would not arrive before the witching hour but she’d rather be early than to miss meeting with Lilith for the first time as her Queen. It had been four hours when Zelda was lying down in front of the altar, her legs hanging down from the raised platform, with fifteen cigarette buds sitting next to her. She was about to light a new one when the clock struck twelve and everything went silent. She couldn’t hear the wind moving between the trees, nor the animals walking outside. She rose from her lying position and stood up. She didn’t realise how long she had been lying down and had to balance herself on her heels. She was wearing a black dress, as usual, but this time not all of her upper body was hidden behind thick fabric. She chose an open shoulder dress that left her chest and neck open. She saw it as an offering of her trust, like an animal with its throat ready for a deadly strike, she left her neck open to her new Queen who she trusted would not harm her. She chose a simple necklace with a bright red ruby stone sitting just above her breasts, a color and stone she associated with Lilith now. She used dark red fabrics all around the Church of Lilith and decorated the altar with ruby stones and gold. She was ready. 

 

She walked right in front of the altar, went down on her knees and raised her head towards the ceiling with her eyes closed like she did before she burnt down the Church of Night, and whispered,

 

“Praise Lilith.”

 

“And praise her High Priestess.” came a strong voice behind her that made Zelda jump to her feet. She turned behind to face Lilith with her head bowed.

 

“My Queen, you honour me and our Church with your presence.” said Zelda with her eyes glued to the floor. She glanced at Lilith’s feet and stopped breathing for a moment when she saw black leather boots. The smell of leather filled her nose and she sighed. She could hear her own heart beating louder than ever in her ears. Not even when she faced Lucifer in the woods was she this nervous. 

 

“Raise your head my sweet Zelda.” said the Queen of Hell. Her voice was just as Zelda remembered but something about it made Zelda shiver. She couldn’t tell if Lilith’s new power had actually affected her voice or if it was just Zelda’s imagination. She slowly raised her head, taking in her Queen’s look as her eyes went up. The leather boots went all the way up to her knees and disappeared under the leather coat Lilith was wearing. Zelda imagined the boots going up to the Queen’s thighs and swallowed. She almost jumped when Lilith’s right hand held her chin and lifted her face to meet her eyes. Lilith’s face looked exactly the same. Zelda wondered if she wore Mary Wardwell’s body around in Hell too or if she just wore the teacher’s skin when visiting the ground. To Zelda, it wasn’t Mary Wardell’s body anyways. She saw the teacher around and her breath didn’t get caught in her throat like it did now. 

 

“I like what you’ve done with the place.” said the Queen.

 

When Zelda looked into Lilith’s eyes, she felt the space between them hum with magic. The power expanded from Lilith’s body and ran through the air around her, echoing against the wall of the Church and returning to the shared space between them. It was as if Lilith’s magic was travelling her new home, new Church. Lilith’s red lips curled into a smirk and her eyes shined under the moonlight that came through the windows. Zelda felt light headed. 

 

“My Priestess, do I make you nervous?” 

 

“A little, My Queen.” 

 

“My sweet Zelda, if my time here has taught me anything, it is that you’re one of the strongest witches I know. Though I am flattered to make a woman such as yourself nervous, it is unnecessary. No harm shall come to you from me, as long as your heart belongs to me.”

 

Zelda wished she could stop the blush that was spreading on her cheeks. She couldn’t help herself, Lilith’s praise went right into her core and flowered knots in her stomach. Zelda tried to hide her excitement with a smile but Lilith’s eyes on her blushing chest told her that is was too late. Lilith raised an eyebrow and Zelda forgot to say anything. She gathered herself and spoke with confidence. 

 

“It belongs to you My Queen. I will lead your coven with devotion, I promise you. I’m honored by your presence and that you’re pleased by the Church.” 

 

“I have been watching you and everything you’re doing. The creatures of the night brought me news of your efforts in my name. You nourished the land around you and pleased not only me but also the earth.”

 

“Our magic has always been tied to the land. It was foolish of men to ignore the earth and all it births in their hunger for useless power, when real power has been beneath our feet since you left Eden for our freedom.” said Zelda, she knew it’d please Lilith but that was not the only reason she’s done it. Zelda believed in old ways, but not the way Faustus thought of them. She believed in a time when rules of nature powered their magic, instead of rules on paper written by men lesser than them. When flowers blossomed under the touch of a witch and birds sang at witching hour to lift witches’ power up.

 

Zelda didn’t think it was possible, but Lilith’s smile widened as she listened to Zelda’s words. The Queen raised her hand to Zelda’s face and caressed her cheek. The witch tried to not melt into the touch and just returned the smile. She expected Lilith to pull her hand back but instead she lowered it to Zelda’s chin then her fingers made their way down the witch’s neck, causing Zelda’s mouth to open in a silent gasp. The Queen’s hand caressed Zelda’s shoulder softly. She started walking around Zelda, her hand never left the woman’s skin, travelled to her collarbones, her fingers ghosted above her cleavage, making hairs on Zelda’s neck rise. She circled around the witch as she spoke.

 

“My dear, sweet Zelda. I knew you were not just powerful, but also wise. You’re right, men never appreciated the land, at least not in the way they should’ve. They saw it only as something to own. But us women have always known better. You’ve done well.” whispered Lilith, standing behind the witch. But to Zelda’s ears it was louder than anything she’s heard. A shiver ran down her spine as the edges of Lilith’s leather coat brushed against the back of her knees and her fingers played with her ginger curls. She tried to not whimper under the touch. Her soaked underwear was sticking to her skin already. Lilith pulled the witch’s hair aside and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

 

“And my church, dear Zelda, is beautiful.” said Lilith as she made her way back to in front of Zelda.

 

“Almost as beautiful as you are.”

 

If Zelda was herself, and if this was any other person that wasn’t the newly self appointed Queen of Hell she worships, she’d slap herself for the weak whimper that just left mouth. But Zelda dreamt of, very secretly, about the body in front of her even before she knew it belonged to Lilith. And finding out that body was inhabited by the woman she spent her whole life praying to, was making it very hard for Zelda. It certainly wasn’t helping that Lilith was dressed in leather from head to toe. Zelda wondered if Lilith knew the leather itself would be enough to turn Zelda on, if this was a deliberate choice to have Zelda come undone in her presence, but she had no way of knowing. Still she couldn’t help but feel flattered that Queen of Hell might’ve dressed for her. She blushed even harder, a dark shade of pink spread across her chest which didn’t do unnoticed by Lilith.

 

“My my, Zelda, you’re almost the same colour as the ruby that adorns your lovely cleavage.”

 

*

 

Zelda wasn’t quite sure how it happened. One moment Lilith was praising her, talking about how their new Church needs blessing and the next thing she knew they were on the floor, making out in front of the altar. 

 

Lilith’s body hovered over her as one of her hands took a hold of Zelda’s wrists and pinned her arms above. The demoness tongue was making Zelda feel things she didn’t know was possible. Lilith was dominating the kiss but Zelda was fighting back as hard as she could. Just because it was Queen of Hell she was kissing didn’t mean she wasn’t going to give it everything she got. Zelda took Lilith’s tongue between her lips and sucked it into her mouth, eliciting a loud noise from the demoness above her. Encouraged, Zelda didn’t waste a moment kiss Lilith again but before she could Lilith moved back. Zelda tried to rise to meet her but her physical strength was nowhere near Lilith’s hand that held her arms down. 

 

“Sweet Zelda, you have no idea who you are playing with.”

 

Zelda was about to make a frustrated voice when Lilith’s let go of her wrists. 

 

“Don’t you dare move them.” threatened Lilith as she grinned.

 

“And if I do?” said Zelda, not realising how out of breath she was till she heard her own voice.

 

“Then you won’t get to see what’s underneath.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> do comment if you like


End file.
